


Last Kiss

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Like, M/M, Sad, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: A klance imagine based on the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> is so sad :(

             It was happening. Voltron was finally about to beat the Galra. The second try is the best try. Right?

              Anticipation hung around the room like a thick smoke. It was almost suffocating. Everyone was suited up and were making final preparations. Pidge sat on the floor, typing away at her computer. Hunk was stress-eating something he made in the kitchen last night. Shiro was talking heavily to Allura and Coran, most likely battle plans, and Lance and Keith stood in front of each other, foreheads pressed against each other.

              Keith was taking slow breaths- trying to keep himself strong- while Lance rubbed Keith’s arm soothingly. “We can do this,” Lance whispered, a cocky smirk on his face. “We’ve been training, and we have a whole army behind us. We can do this.”

              Keith nodded against him and pulled his forehead away from Lance before pulling him into a hug. Normally, the paladin wasn’t much for PDA, but this was different. His arms wrapped around Lance protectively and he buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Be careful out there,” he mumbled into Lance.

              “Always,” Lance smiled, kissing the top of Keith’s head.

              Right after, the alarm went off, signaling for them to get to their lions. Keith let go and smiled up at Lance slightly, nodding quickly before he turned and ran to his lion. Lance watched him go before he ran to his. “Hey, Blue,” he whispered as he stepped inside. “Let’s do this.”

              And then they were off, soaring through space, locked onto the large Galra ship. Shiro yelled out a few incoherent words before he began to fire, souring around the large ship to hit the weak points.

              “No matter what, stay together! Aim for the little window parts! There’s control panels in there!” Pidge yelled, hitting some keys on her holographic computer before she charged forward, shooting precisely. The others followed, flanking and blocking the attacks for each other. Shiro led them before yelling.

              “We need to form Voltron,” he yelled, watching hunk block an attack on Pidge. “We need to  _now._ ”

              So they did, Hunk humming some weird theme song as they attached to each other. The lions roared, and they quickly soared forward, shooting the ship with beams from the lions. Lance yelled something and pushed his controls forward, sending the leg through a wall in the ship. Galra people flew out. Lance let out a yell of happiness and Shiro smiled proudly.

              The large robot began to destroy the ship when they decided they needed to disconnect to cover more room. Everyone quickly agreed and disconnected. They began to fly around, shooting everywhere. Galra ships began to fly around, escaping the large ship and attacking the lions. Keith and Lance flew beside each other, shooting them.

              The battle began to die down as they grew closer and closer to victory, the Galra ships slowly depleting and the canons slowly breaking. The paladins could taste the victory on the tips of their tongues when it happened.

              Lance had shot down a small fighter ship when a side of the mothership exploded, sending him flying outward, metal bars and sheets flying at him. They scraped along the lion, and the Galra took it as a time to attack. They sent lasers and bullets to him, leaving him defenseless. Keith let out a yell and sped over, shooting down the enemies quickly. His lion flew over to Lance’s where Keith saw its mouth open and a suited up Lance float out. He was battered and bruised, a cut running from his eye to his chin.

              Keith pressed a switch, pushed his helmet down, and ran out of his lion. He turned on his jetpack and flew over to Lance, yelling the entire time.

              “Lance! Lance?” He yelled, flying over to the blue paladin. He grabbed a hold of him, bridal style, and pulled him over to Red. Inside, the lion closed its mouth and Keith pulled off his helmet. “Lance? C’mon, open your eyes.”

              Lance smiled quietly and opened his eyes half-way. He coughed loudly and wheezed, trying to catch his breath. “Hey, babe,” he spoke, his voice a whisper.

              Keith let out a smile and a choked ‘hi.’ Lance looked extremely hurt, and there were cuts and bruises running across him, cut through the thick armor. “Hey, you’ll be okay. We’ll get you back, and you’ll be okay,” Keith choked out, tears filling his vision. He knew it was a lie, but he didn’t want to believe it.

              “No,” Lance whispered, “a healing pod isn’t going to fix this. I’m not going to make it in time, but, hey, it was a good life.” He was still smiling as if content at the fact that it would be over soon. “Besides, I’m replaceable. Maybe Allura can take my spot. She’d make a good paladin.” The blue paladin smiled again and slumped slightly. His eyes scanned Keith’s tear-stained face. “It’ll be okay. You’ll find someone else, someone better, and you’ll move on. Just, just remember that I love you. I always have, and I always will. From the moment I saw you when we rescued Shiro. I just hadn’t realized it yet.” He let out a short chuckle. “Oh, how stupid I was then. I mistook love for jealousy.”

              Keith let out a sob and clutched Lance tighter. “But you’re not replaceable. You’re not. Please don’t go. I love you. I love you so much. I can’t handle someone else leaving. Please, Lance.”

              Lance shook his head and raised his hand to cup Keith’s cheek. “Don’t cry. It’s okay.” He let out another short laugh and smiled at him. “Do you remember when Pidge through that party and I got you to dance in the middle of everything with me? Or that time you introduced me to Shiro like he was your dad even though me and him are literally with each other every day. I think my favorite memory of us was when you had a nightmare so you came and slept in my room. You come in every night now.”

              Keith shook his head again and let a tiny grin slip. “I remember.”

              “Hey, Keith,” Lance spoke, rubbing Keith’s cheek soothingly, “can you do me something?”

              “Anything.”

              “Tell the paladins that they were the best family I could’ve asked for, and I’m happy I got to go on this journey with them.” Keith nodded, crying harder. “And,” he continued, wincing as his body began to hurt even more, “can you kiss me one last time?”

              Keith nodded, dipping down to press his lips against Lance’s, trying to put as much emotion as he could into the simple gesture. Lance responded slowly and began to give less and less until he was almost still. “Every time you see the rain, I want you to think of me. I think- I think I’ll miss you the most,” Lance whispered before he gave in, his eyes open and his lips parted in a soft smile.

              Keith let out another choked sob and held him tighter, pulling Lance’s head to his chest. He rocked slowly back and forth and cried softly. He could feel his lion taking him back to the palace, and Keith didn’t care. He sat in that position for what seemed like hours, just holding him tightly. He continued to whisper soft goodbyes that nobody would hear, and he spoke from his heart. It was something he was never able to do when Lance was alive.

              That’s how the others found him. The battered ship had gotten away after Keith and Lance left, but they understood, and they knew there would be other opportunities. Shiro crouched next to Keith and looked at Lance solemnly.

              “I know how much he meant to you, to all of us, but you’re going to have to let go. I know you can’t do it right now, but you have to accept it.”

              Keith nodded shortly and looked down at Lance. “He was my first and only love, Shiro. He was my  _everything_.”

              Shiro nodded and rubbed Keith’s back. “I know. Let’s go take him to the others”

              Keith nodded and picked up the limp boy carefully, making sure not to hurt him, though he couldn’t feel it anymore. They walked side by side, slowly, approaching the others who were also crying. It seemed that no one could really accept it.

              Keith placed Lance down on the large couch, his hands folded over and his legs laid straight. It was almost as if he was just sleeping. Then, he placed a lingering to Lance’s temple as if to say goodbye without words

_just like our last kiss_

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr @sarcxstic-stilinski


End file.
